


I know you better

by purplefox



Series: Distorted [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Bruce knows Dick's value more than anyone but this visitor he may wear the face of a friend but his words ignite anger in his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had another cute little fic for this series mostly planned out when I got blindsided by this pic and some fan art of older Superman(and I lost leave of my senses) I just had to write something on older Superman but due to be falling into the pit of another fandom and pairing (I really tried not to get involved believe me) Still I couldn't resist doing this instead of the fics I had planned. Took me a while and this dragged on way way way longer than I thought it would have :/ but I am happy with this and the ending so I hope you enjoy it!

It was never a simple isolated incident. Bruce knew this because his base of operations was Gotham and it was never just one thing. Many of those things were not related, different incidents all spanning across a span of hours and minutes. He had learned how to deal with that.

He had learned to keep expecting something else to happen no matter how ridiculous and crazy and from any direction.

It had started with his former Robins hacking the teleportation device and coming to the Watch Tower. Bruce was proud of them but now was certainly not the time and he was not pleased that Damian had decided to tag along but he was grateful that he had left the dog behind.

They had their own reasons but Bruce was just glad it was just himself, Flash and Superman on duty. He did not even want to contemplate what a circus show it would have turned out to be if any of the others had been there to witness.

Bruce had no idea what Dick and Jason had done to get on Diana’s shit list but he did know what Tim had done to get there. And it had been costly to soothe the Amazon’s temper, in his opinion it was only a matter of time until Damian made it there although he was holding out hope that the boy’s hero worship of Diana made the amazon at least give that Robin mercy.

Bruce was tired of the pointed stares and growls he got from her when Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin or Red Hood was mentioned in her presence. Still if it had just remained just that, the simple hacking and infiltration then Bruce could have continued on just fine.

He would have ignored Superman’s inevitable laughter and teasing. He would have glowered Flash into silence and the day would have continued on.

If only the portal they had been cautiously watching had not activated. The portal they had been slowly closing in order to avoid more trouble with other dimensions and timelines.

It had been luck the recent one they discovered had been on the Watch Tower even while it made them all uneasy because who knew where or what it connected to?

Bruce glared at the visitor who had made himself rather at home after tumbling through. He had looked rather startled showing that he had not known about the portal proving to Bruce that they really did need to get moving on closing all the others.

The only good thing about it all was that Superman had immediately shut up and had stopped smirking when he got a good look at the visitor. The same for the visitor when he got a good look at Clark. Bruce guessed it was weird for others to look at themselves.

Even when there was a clear twenty years between them. Or maybe especially when there were at least twenty years between them. Whatever was the actual reason for Clark’s shock and silence Bruce was grateful to it. All he had to do now was send the traveller on his way back to where he belonged, with a bit of pumping for information and quizzing for his intentions and true personality.

Bruce would not let his guard down around an intruder of any sort even if it looked like his friend.

X

“It’s amazing.” The older Superman said as he lightly hovered, he was smiling at Clark but his gaze kept going back to Dick. Bruce disliked him for that. There was no reason for it but every single time Superman or Clark ceased speaking, Superman’s eyes tracked back to Dick.

It was not a look of curiosity or confusion. He knew exactly who he was Bruce could see that and if his eyes had stayed on Dick’s face then maybe Bruce would have let it slide but his eyes traced over Dick as if memorizing him. If the look had a look of grief Bruce would had suspected of Dick’s death in that universe.

And immediately done everything he could to get that Superman away from Dick and back home with no way back. A world without Dick was not something Bruce wanted to think about but he had and they had enough dimension trouble that he knew exactly how certain people ended up after the loss of a Dick Grayson.

There was the Starfire that had fallen through the portal and wrecked havoc until the real Starfire and several other teams had contained her and thrown her back. The tale she had spat at Bruce while in containment had made his skin chill even as he pitied her. The anger she had held at him as well… Bruce had been glad to leave that problem to that world.

The Flash that had tried to kill him, crazy with rage and grief. Their Flash had taken care of him of course but Bruce had not forgotten that. He looked at the two incidents and understood far more than he wanted to. He wondered what he would do at Dick’s loss. He did not want to think about it.

For Superman however, Bruce was still suspicious. Clark and Dick had been friends for years. Dick trusted Clark to a ridiculous degree and when Bruce was not around it seemed like Clark did not possess the ability to tell Dick no, too confident in his ability to protect him.

It had driven him half mad for years. Clark watched Dick’s crazy stunts and laughed at how Dick thought on his feet, treated everything like a trapeze act. Dick had been ridiculous with the hero worship going to a level that Bruce had simply labelled him emotionally compromised and went on with his day. The two had behaved so immaturely and childish around each other that if he had not been so against murder he was certain he would have tried drowning them in a puddle.

Missions with them had been a lesson in patience… also some of the fondest memories that he had. Clark and Dick, they were different from him, filled with hope and light. Bruce did not take lightly what Clark’s grief would mean. The three of them had known each other for years. Depending on his manner of death, Clark just might be tempted to break more than a few rules.

Bruce knew this because if it had not been for Dick, Clark would have broken those rules for him when they thought him dead. If This Superman had lost a Dick Grayson, Bruce would have been on guard for the man attempting to steal him or worse. He knew how grief worked for others.

X

Dick was mindful of his brothers next to him and he was trying his best to behave and keep calm but it really was hard to. There was Clark talking to his other self. His hot older self and it was mind blowing. He tended to make a few jokes about Clark being physically perfect when in Superman gear but it was hard to treat it as a joke when he saw what the man could potentially look like in about twenty years.

Still firm, still tall, solid and gorgeous the smile as it always way but the smattering of grey in his hair? Dick felt an urgent need for some water. There weren’t that many people he could geek out with over Superman with unless he wanted to try it with Lex Luthor and wouldn’t that be something.

A hilarious image. Maybe the next time he was in metropolis he should drop in, literally of course and compare notes. Debate Superman’s thighs and clothes with someone far more obsessed than him. He might get shot at but it would be funny.

Amused blue eyes locked on him and it took everything Dick possessed not to blush and to remember that for all of Clark’s powers mind reading was not one of them. When he was Robin he had quite a few thoughts about Superman that had thankfully toned down as he got older.

Had they entirely gone away? No because attraction lingered. Superman was hot, he was good looking and he was a friend. There was no chance for Dick’s heart to not react when Superman upped the intensity. The same for… well he did keep himself well reigned in for that thing.

Still, he felt like he was being eaten alive by that gaze and with every moment he felt hotter and hotter.

“Jesus you want a room?” Jason muttered and Dick flushed while Superman smiled. Good god… he had his own suspicions but he was quickly having it confirmed. He was feeling lightheaded and just a bit disappointed too but if he was right he was perfectly okay.

X

“Could I talk with you for a bit?” Bruce shook his head at the moment the meeting ended Superman immediately cornered Dick who had been looking to make a run for it. Bruce had watched Dick’s reaction to Superman’s intense smiles and stares. He had watched Dick flush, watched Dick grow nervous as he came to quite a few conclusions.

“I don’t know if that would be a good idea.” Dick murmured as he backed towards the door. “I mean different dimensions and all. You might tell me something that could change it all you know?”

“Sorry if I startled you, I just forgot how young and beautiful you were.” Bruce froze as Superman lightly grasped Dick’s shoulder. “You still are of course just I had forgotten just how…” He trailed off. “Young we all were.”

“Ah.” Dick floundered.

“I know you quite well.” Superman smiled. “This is an unusual situation but I’ve always known you Dick.”

“Yes me and this world’s Clark is close.” Dick pointed out. “I don’t know you at all we don’t even know if our worlds are that similar.”

“Oh they are, I can point out a few incidents unique to us, most are not suitable to others… overhearing.” Superman smiled. “If you don’t want to hear what I have to say I’ll let you go. You know me, I’d never hurt you Dick.”

“I-“ Bruce shook his head. He knew Dick’s answer before the man said it and it pissed him off.

X

“Bruce…” Clark groaned as he trailed behind Bruce. “You can’t be serious.”

“I don’t trust him. You I trust.” The door opened to show him the observation room. Bruce waited on Clark to enter before the door closed. “Him I don’t trust.”

“I don’t think he’s a threat to us.” Clark muttered. “He’s a little tight lipped but his world is at war constantly. That’s understandable.”

“His fascination isn’t.” Bruce muttered before he activated the screen. Dick and Superman stood at opposite sides of the room. Dick looking away and Clark watching the man carefully.

“I can’t get over how cute you are.” The man said. Clark made a choked sound next to Bruce. “You’re so different but here… you have no idea how much this you appeals…”

“To you?” Dick asked before he huffed. “Look I’m not blind I see that ring on your finger.” Colour flooded his face. “No matter what it might be like or had been like over there you’re over here now and you’re still married, calling me out does nothing.”

“I don’t think.” Clark muttered as he slowly backed away. “That I should hear this Bruce.”

“Then leave.” Bruce said simply. Clark was gone so quick that Bruce looked up from the screen to eye the door curiously at least before the voices made him look back.

“Don’t you want to know who I’m married to?” Superman asked softly. The colour on Dick’s face increased even as the man took a step back.

“I’d rather not.” He breathed. “There’s no way. No reason to. Our universes are too different.”

“And if I were to tell you things only I could know? Tell you things I would know if only you told me?” The man hovered and floated closer to Dick. “I know even this me affects you.”

“Have you looked in the mirror?” Dick choked out. “Look there is no way-“

“You’ve had fantasies.” Superman purred and Dick’s mouth snapped shut with an audible click. “Of me, you’ve touched yourself when you were Robin to thoughts of me. After patrol, after class.” Superman leaned closer as his feet touched the ground again. “You’ve come with my name on your lips.”

“That’s not something that someone couldn’t figure out.” Dick looked away. “It’s a secret but all that says is that you know of my crush.” He glared at Superman. “You could figure the rest out on your own. You could be fucking with me.”

“Or fucking you.” Superman shrugged as he stepped away. “You like being bent over but if face to face you enjoy being held up, pushed against a wall. You enjoy your flexibility being used against you.” Dick froze and so did Bruce. The startled look on Dick’s face told him all he needed to know and his dislike for that Superman intensified. “If you lift your left leg up and bend you enough, pound hard and deep.” Dick flinched and Superman chuckled. “It’ll take you less than five minutes to come and if you keep at it, if you pound then tease, you’ll come again untouched.”

“You could…” Dick’s voice trembled.

“Been told that? Figured it out?” Superman chuckled. “I know about that mole on your ass.”

“X-ray vision.” Dick muttered.

“True.” Superman conceded. “But how could I know the real intimate things Dick? How could I know how you like to be fucked? How much you enjoy being held down? How you react to being touched?” His voice deepened. “Tasted? I can go into detail but tell me… do you discuss this sort of things with others? How else would I know?”

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Dick pointed out. “You could deduce certain things from former partners, body language.” Bruce felt pride as he listened to Dick even as his dislike for that Superman grew. “You could still be fucking with me, making guesses, hell you could have walked in or something. Overheard something. That proves nothing.”

“What if I was to tell you something that for certain you wouldn’t have told anyone?” Superman chuckled. “It wouldn’t prove an us but it would prove that you confided in me. It wouldn’t prove us being currently together.” He shrugged. “But… it would make you think about the circumstances about you telling me and make you realize, our worlds are far more similar than you think. That I know you better than you want to admit.”

“I’m waiting.” Dick shrugged.

“When you were nineteen.” Superman began, Dick stilled. “The first time that you…” He chuckled. “Fingered yourself.” Dick paled. “The second time was interesting because you had gotten the hang of it and done a bit of… playing around but the first time it wasn’t just thoughts of me you did it to. You fantasized about me yes but it wasn’t just Superman, it was not just Clark you cried for, begged for.” Dick twitched as the man continued to speak. “It was Batman as well that you wanted, it was Bruce.”

Bruce had no time to let that sink in because Dick was still and pale. “No way.” He shook his head. “No way you could know about that. I never said…”

“I know.”

“I never told.” Dick stressed.

“I know. You only told me.” Superman said softly.

“When do we…” Dick shook his head. “What am I even saying.”

“Dick-“

“No, I’m not him.” Dick shook his head. “We’re similar but that is your world. Your Dick. Not me.”

“I could be fucking with you.” Superman shrugged. “But you do admit I know things I could only know if you told me.”

“You’re so different from the Blue I know.”

“I’ll always protect you.” Superman smiled. “Even this me. We care for you more than you think.”

“He’s not…”

“We don’t care about things like that.” Superman dismissed. “But I can see as much as you want me…”

“Oh god.” Dick groaned. “Just stop.”

“I share you.” Superman shrugged, Dick made a choked sound. “With him, I can’t keep you all to myself.” A grin spread across his face. “Dick… I mean patrols. What were you thinking? Did you think that the Bat and I shared you in bed?” He chuckled, “Your face is so amusing.”

“Shut up.” Dick huffed. “You’re awful.”

“Old age.” Superman shrugged. “Of course if you want to know whether if we did…”

“Please no.” Dick looked away. “Knowing this is more than enough.”

“Taking you from his side… it made him jealous.” Superman said softly. “It burned through him, every touch we shared, every mission we took together… he burned.” Dick gasped when Superman stepped in. “But he was too late, when it comes like things like this he always will be.” Bruce’s gaze narrowed when the amused blue eye flicked towards the camera. “You’re Nightwing, you’ll always be Nightwing and it will always belong to _us_.”

X

Dick was feeling a little shaken. He had not woken up, got up figuring he was going to have his soul bared. He had thought he would get up, give his brothers some help, give Bruce some hell. Hang out a bit soothe the Bat down then split and go on patrol or something.

Maybe a fight if things were going his way.

To have himself bared that way? He was still sceptical about some the things that Superman had purred at him. It was something his younger self had drooled over. Having Superman all to himself but Dick had gotten older and had wanted his friend happy even without him.

That and his younger self had no idea how to make something like that work. That was why those thoughts had never left his mind and his bedroom. He had felt so exposed and naked before the older man. He was hot and he had pushed buttons.

He knew what Dick liked and he had the confidence too. Confidence that Dick had thought only Bruce could wear. He had smirked like he knew everything. That he was confident in his abilities and the things he had seen.

Dick adored Blue as his friend but there was no way he would spill his guts about his teen fantasies to the guy. In any setting, no way.

Which meant the guy might have brought it up… god help him in bed. Dick did not want to go there. His head was still reeling about that world’s Bruce being jealous. That made his inner nineteen year old swoon.

But that… it wouldn’t happen. He couldn’t abandon Bruce and another thing was that he was not a homewrecker. Clark was happy and he was dating. Why on earth would Dick get up in that? It was crazy. He was Nightwing, he would always be Clark’s friend but at the end of the day… he was staying with Bruce.

X

Bruce disliked that Superman intensely. It was not just about Dick, the man did not think much of him either, he had known Bruce was watching. He dismissed Bruce, looked down on him and while usually that would just roll off his back Bruce could not let it stand.

God the man was taunting him. The way his eyes followed Dick, the way he smiled at him and after him. He had it toned down but after what Bruce had overheard he knew exactly what it was.

Clark was a bit subdued, his eyes occasionally flicking to his counterpart and Dick. Dick was keeping his distance, interacting with the others and keeping a person between himself and the older Superman but Bruce saw Dick’s eyes focus on the man’s back more than once.

Dick tended to trust too much and after everything the other man had revealed there was no doubt that Dick believed at least some of what the man had said.

Bruce was still sceptical. It did not make any sense. Taunts aside, Dick would never do that. Crush or not Dick had too many things to do, their work was dangerous. A serious relationship… with Clark? How the hell would that even work? Living until old age?

His mind supplied unneeded images and plans and Bruce gritted his teeth. He did not need that and he sure as hell did not want to believe it either. Superman did not know Dick better than he did, they had been together the longest. Batman and Robin, Batman and Nightwing. They had saved each other countless times, he trusted Dick like he did few others.

There was no way Superman had taken his place no matter how bad the world got.

X

“Goodbye Dick.” Superman said softly. Dick flushed as the man held his hand gently in his, if the others had not known by now they certainly knew now. He ignored the cough that came from Tim’s direction and instead focused on Superman’s deep blue eyes.

Still full of love and hope. Still the man he knew, just older and a bit tired. Dick couldn’t wait for this world’s Superman to get that old, get that happy but as tempting as it was he couldn’t do what the man claimed. He just couldn’t, his heart hurt too much.

“Dick.” Superman sighed, his hands left Dick to cradle his face. “I can read you like a book.”

“Then you already know what I’m going to say.” Dick said softly. Superman’s hands slid down to his waist and back before he tugged Dick into a hug. Dick remained stiff for a few seconds before he buried his face in Superman’s shoulder and his arms wrapped around the man’s back. They stayed together for a bit slowly rocking, soaking up each other’s heat before Dick pulled back.

Superman had a gentle smile on his face when they pulled back. His arms released Dick almost reluctantly. Dick had an idea what the man was going to do and he closed his eyes. The soft kiss to his forehead did not feel like a lover’s kiss and he was so thankful.

“Do what you think is best, I’ll always be on your side Dick.” Was mouthed on his skin and Dick smiled.

“Thank you Blue.” He answered.

“Always Red.” Superman smiled.

X

Coming home was a relieving feeling. It felt comfortable, like coming home to a warm house after a day out in the cold. It was when he was back where he belonged that Clark realized just how wrong it had felt to be somewhere else.

His ears picked up the sound of the transporter and he was not surprised to see who had arrived. He had been on his mind the whole time after all. Still shorter than him, still built for a life up high but with grey in his temples and laugh lines on his face, Dick Grayson.

“Clark!” Dick shook his head even as relief spread across his face. Up high Clark heard the boom of earth’s defence system going after yet another enemy but that happened so often they tuned it out. “You had us so worried!”

“I’m fine.” Clark smiled. “Just had some fun.”

“Clark.” Dick rolled his eyes. “You’re married to your childhood sweetheart, someone who is not sweet anymore and is very possessive over you. What do you think happened after you disappeared?”

Clark glanced out the window, the huge glass windows had not been his idea even reinforced ones but… “The world is still standing.”

“Lex is with Bruce.” Dick growled. “You know what being around Luthor does to him.”

Clark had done a bit of lying when he was in the other universe. It had not taken much to figure out that the worlds were very very different. They had similarities of course but things were different and that had given him hope. “We’ll get back to that.” Clark smiled sadly. “Dick… while I was there… I betrayed your trust.”

The things he had said, the things he had hinted at, he and Dick had always been nothing more than friends. Attraction aside the only man Dick had loved that way in his world had never given him what he needed.

There had been a chance to undo all of that. To use what he knew of them both and use Bruce’s stubborn pride against him. They were old now and Bruce was still stubborn. Clark had been with his husband too long it seemed sometimes, he had no problem doing what was necessary to save his friends from themselves.

The things he had told that world’s Dick he had been told. After a night of drinking, of reminiscing and grief. They had spilled things to each other that night and had sworn to never speak of it again.

“Betrayed my trust?” Dick frowned. “Over there?”

“I…” Clark shrugged. “I had to try they are so different, no war. Why shouldn’t I plant the seeds for my best friends to be happy?”

“Clark.” Dick sighed. “You know Bruce.” Sadness glowed in Dick’s eyes. “Right now…”

“But there.” Superman insisted. “I can only hope.”

“And go rescue Bruce from your husband’s clutches.” Dick chuckled. “You’re cruel Clark.”

“That would be Lex.” Clark smiled. He thought back to the glare Batman had given him after he had emerged from the room. The way he had angled himself when Dick was between them. He had years to know them both, he had known exactly what he had been doing. He was glad that he did, they deserved happiness even if they did not think so. The world could be so cruel, and sometimes someone by your side helped keep you as you for a bit longer. It was easier to keep hoping with someone in your corner.

X

“What else do I put on the report besides, ‘oh damn he’s hot’ Tim?” Jason asked and Dick gritted his teeth as behind him his brothers talked. “Do I go into detail on his physical attributes? I mean I know Dick will. It’s been a while you know? Since I had to do all the tiring paperwork.”

“Jason you wrote a report for me just last week.”

“But that’s different! It’s you Timmy tim not the bad old Bat with his OCD and need to know everything. Do I write buns of steel for a weapon? Because they took down Dick in a matter of seconds or was it the broad shoulders?”

Dick had enough. “Leave it Jason.” He ordered as he got to his feet. He did not want to have to hear it.

“Why?” Jason asked. He had gotten up too and the red mask was better than the Hood but Dick would have rather not seen Jason’s face. “You want to pretend you and him weren’t in your own little world? You want to act like it never happened that one of your dreams came true?”

“That.” Dick hissed. “Was never my dream.” Jason’s face changed to mild shock and Tim turned around to stare at him Dick ignored them all. “What I want you guys know nothing about.” He left the small meeting room and immediately regretted it.

He crossed his arms and rested his head against the wall. There was no sense in being upset he knew that. Nothing had changed and nothing would change he knew that. He was not what that Superman implied no matter how it had been there.

He brushed away the thoughts that tried to creep up. Just because he knew parts of him did not mean he knew him. Happy ever after didn’t happen for them.

“You don’t have to push us away.” Damian said and Dick sighed.

“I’m not.”

“You’re scared.”

He was. “I am.” Dick admitted. “With all these troubles I’ve learnt I just don’t want to know.”

“What did he really tell you?” Damian asked curiously. “Todd aside, you were rejecting him even before he wanted to talk to you.”

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Dick said softly. Damian watched him for a few moments before the boy joined him at his side and crossed his own arms. Dick smiled and closed his eyes.

X

Call him a coward but there was no way he was going to stick around the Watch tower after his report was in. There were two people he really did not want to talk to. Clark for obvious reasons, the poor man had to feel awkward and Dick had to find a way to make the man laugh it off and dismiss it.

Bruce he had to avoid. His feelings were too raw, things he had buried and tried to forget were at the surface. It was not fair; it was not right. Dick slid onto his bike, he had no real destination besides forward.

X

“Dick’s gone?” Clark asked tiredly. “I wanted to talk to him.”

“You’ll get the opportunity.” Bruce answered. “Now isn’t the time.”

“Even after all that Bruce?” Clark questioned. “I didn’t listen for a reason.” Bruce’s hands clenched around the console. “God knows what Dick had to learn but Dick’s my friend I’ve adored him since we met I don’t want him to avoid me.”

“Not now Clark.” Bruce hissed.

“I’m going after him.” Clark frowned. “You can sit and brood and think whatever you think you have to think but I’m going and get my friend back because I know he doesn’t want to lose me.”

Bruce held it together until Clark left the tower before he gave in. Throwing the clipboard across the room gave him nothing, no real satisfaction but he kept his poisonous words in his mouth where they belonged.

X

He had known Clark would come after him but he had expected a few days at least. He had forgotten he was dealing with Clark and not Bruce. Dick slowly took off his helmet as he looked at the man standing in the middle of the road. Regardless of what had happened with the man’s older self. All Dick saw was his good friend. And damn it after all of that he needed a good friend.

Clark stretched out his hands in invitation and Dick was off the motorcycle and in his arms in a flash. He realized how pent up he was when he started to sob. Not for the future that had been teased at him, but for the realization that what he secretly wanted he might never get.

He wanted Bruce not a substitute no matter how close or good. He wanted Bruce and in Clark’s arms he was able to admit it to himself.

X

Bruce brooded as he watched the surveillance images. He was unable to hear anything but he could read body language. Clark had run after Dick and Bruce had been waiting for Dick to shrug him off especially after he had done that spin in order to avoid him. But Dick had stopped on the highway before he ran to the man.

Clark didn’t know Dick better than him. Those words pounded in his head over and over again along with the things the older Superman had spewed about his relationship with Dick. Still Bruce knew Clark too; the man was incapable and unwilling of entering such a relationship with Dick.

There was no reason for such a thing to happen.

X

“Feel better?” Clark asked before he offered Dick a hotdog. Dick’s lips twisted up into a smile at the offering. He remembered other times that were similar. Clark would always be the caring big brother boy scout to him. That was how it should be.

“We left my bike there.” He said with a shrug as he took the food from Clark. “Somebody is going to get in trouble.”

“I’m sure Bruce’ll retrieve it.” Clark smiled. “Dick…”

“Don’t worry.” Dick sighed. “I mean I admit I was worried but you’re still Clark to me. We’re still Red and Blue no matter what he said.”

“What did he say?” Clark said softly.

“The dumb act works on everybody but us Clark.” Dick said pointedly.

“I notice he had a wedding ring.”

“He said I was married to you.” Dick glowered. Clark’s face was neutral. “I don’t fully believe that, I mean the ring is expensive like Bruce kind of quality. I don’t do handouts would I have done that for my own marriage? Also in our line of work I think I would have gotten something different I couldn’t lose or have melted.” Clark smiled and Dick shrugged. “The other stuff he said… I believe it but that? I can’t.”

“I hate to say this but I’m not too certain either.” Clark shrugged. “His fixation on you was curious enough but he should have known Bruce wouldn’t have missed it.” Dick closed his eyes. “Bruce did not trust him but not only that, he didn’t like him at all.”

“He’s you but parts of him aren’t a Blue that I know.” Dick muttered. “He was… sly, confident and you and I both know you can be cocky but not like that.” He bit his lip. “I had this feeling he was fucking with me in some way but the things he said… they were true and I have no idea how he found them out. I never told anyone.”

“Also even if he isn’t married to you…” Clark said softly. “He still knew things am I right?”

“No offense Blue but you’re my friend.” Dick shook his head. “My best friend and I would never risk that. I would never come between you and Bruce the same way you didn’t come between us when I was fired as Robin. I would…” He trailed off before he looked at Clark. “I wouldn’t do that right?”

He guessed his fear was showing because Clark pulled him close into a hug. Dick felt his throat ache as he tried to breathe. “No Dick, you wouldn’t do that.” Clark soothed. “We’ve always been your friends and we both know Bruce can get grumpy sometimes, a little unmanageable most of the time but we know how he is deep underneath it all. We know what it means to him to have people to depend on.” Clark allowed Dick to pull away. “And you of all people would never take it away from him.” Clark’s finger wiped away his stray tears and Dick smiled. “Now I’m no Alfred but what about some tea?”

Honestly, if his heart had not already belonged to someone else… but it did. Dick smiled, Clark was one of the best friends that he had.

X

“Not even a hint?” Clark eyed him as he handed over the cup. Dick shuddered. “You do know this is making me even more curious now. What on earth could you possibly be hiding?” Clark flashed a wide grin. “I already know about your… fling of passion with someone with questionable morals.”

Dick shuddered again and shook his head. “Please don’t remind me.”

“You know what they say, best secret is kept between one person.” Clark winked. He then paused. “That’s what you meant right? You never told anyone, you deleted all records but somehow.” He frowned. “He knew.”

“I wouldn’t have told a soul.” Dick hissed. “Ever especially not the last titbit he gave me. I never told a single person, ever Clark, ever.”

“Marriage to you can’t be that bad.” Clark shrugged. Dick gaped at him silently until Clark’s lips twitched. “Think of the underhanded stunts we could pull. Villains would shiver.” Dick burst into laughter right along with Clark, he felt soothed, they were friends. They were fine, he smiled at Clark, they were friends and that would never change.

X

He was avoiding Bruce because he knew Bruce would know. Bruce was like that, he wanted to know, needed to know so Dick had no doubts that everything that had been said between himself and that Superman Bruce knew.

Bruce was capable of thinking of at least ten different things at the same time and solve them simultaneously. He was the smartest man Dick knew. Dick did not want to face him without having most of his shields back up.

Bruce would not hold Superman’s interest against him but he would press him and dig out everything he was trying to hide because that was what Bruce did. Trust did not come easy to him and even when he did trust you he still moved on his own.

To his own tune and purpose with the need to control and manipulate. Dick knew why, it did not make things easier. He had put on enough of a scene for the blindest man to draw a picture. That damned Superman had tossed him into some hot water with a few words and a few looks.

Hell, he loved Bruce, hiding that had been one of the hardest thing he had ever done. Ever, the one time he had indulged himself he had been nineteen, and a little tipsy, plenty lonely and he had let his mind wander to places he usually avoided at all costs.

When he had heard the man start talking he had been in denial. He should have cut him off then and there but it had been like a train wreck. Now Dick knew that Bruce knew every single sordid detail and had filled in the blanks.

So him hiding out actually was a smart thing. Him avoiding Bruce was a necessary thing because he honestly did not want to go there anytime soon, he needed to build back up his walls as fast as possible.

X

He thought he had escaped, that Bruce wanted to put it behind him, behind all of them and he had been so eager to forget and move on that he had allowed himself to forget it was Batman he was dealing with.

A month had passed, a month where he had endured good natured ribbing from Jason and Tim and sometimes Damian. A month where he had slowly relaxed when he and Clark were in each other’s company. A month where things slowly went back to normal.

And of course that was when Bruce decided to strike.

The signs had all been there, Jason being out of town, Tim with Cass out on business, Barbara and her team out the country, Damian with his small team investigating a small matter including wildlife. The signs of the trap had been clear as day.

With just the two of them in the manor Dick had suggested some good-natured sparring before Bruce could get too involved in sitting down and brooding. It had started off fun, them matching each other until the dirty tricks came into play. With each round the tricks getting dirtier and dirtier until Dick felt dizzy and sweaty but the grin refused to leave his face.

He had just managed to pin Bruce with a grin and had been feeling mighty proud of himself when the man’s eyes had changed. He had tensed expecting another dirty move but instead had got the man tilting his head slightly and speaking in a voice hoarse from the throat holds and exertion. “Is knowledge of your body enough for you to trust him like that?”

Dick stared down at Bruce for a few seconds as his body chilled and the smile melted off his face. He threw himself off Bruce as the man sat back up. “No way, you can’t mean to talk about this now Bruce.” He shook his head. “Bruce…”

“You’ve always been… lenient when it comes to Clark but a few words doesn’t mean he knows you Dick.” Bruce hissed, he rubbed his wrists slowly. “He doesn’t know you.”

“You saying you do?” Dick snorted. “He was a bit pushy but he knew parts of me that no one else did, that no one else would be able to understand.”

“He doesn’t know you Dick.”

“You may be right, but he liked me.” Dick stressed. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

“I’m not making you do anything.”

“You want me to admit it?” Dick asked softly. “That I wanted Clark?” He couldn’t say the other part. “Bruce I was a teenager, my hormones were all over the place.” But his heart had not been, it had been the only thing that had been steady.

“And now?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? I would never- that was years ago.” Dick stressed. “Bruce I wouldn’t do that to you!”

“This isn’t about me!” Bruce was on his feet and Dick almost recoiled at how quickly the man was before him. “This is about you!”

“What the hell did I do?” Dick whispered. “Bruce… Clark is my friend, I love him but not like that.” He swallowed slowly. “Please Bruce.”

Bruce visibly deflated before his hands came to rest on Dick’s shoulders. “Dick…”

“Bruce.” Dick whispered back. “For gods sake you’re not going to lose me like that and even if I was to go off I would always come back, you’re my best friend and even though you don’t let us we care for you.”

“So it was true?” Bruce asked softly. His hands tightened and Dick should have known it was coming but the gentle and open look on Bruce’s face had him off guard.

“What?”

“When you were nineteen.” Dick’s blood turned to ice. “Did you want me as well?”

X

Bruce stood at the mirror and gently touched the cold cloth to his jaw. He had foreseen most of that happening. Dick’s reaction, the shock and fear… he had not wanted to scare Dick but he had wanted him to be honest.

The rage… well Dick never did like being pushed and manipulated. A smile teased his mouth. He had allowed the hit because god he had deserved it. Having Dick avoid him had angered him, having him not avoid Clark too had gone a long way towards pissing him off.

He had been jealous and that was not the way he should have approached Dick. It was just that he saw Clark’s… that Superman’s amused and knowing look towards him and the camera. He could not ignore it, he knew the taunt for what it was. A challenge to him to dare and change the future. To try and fail.

That superman had flirted with truth and fiction. Like Dick had said, they had known he was messing with them but not how. Bruce knew Clark’s tells but the strange thing was that he could not nail down all of that Superman’s tells.

But what he had done to Dick was still unfair. Dick had been unsuspecting, he had let his guard down thinking things were back to normal. They weren’t and not after Bruce had heard the things he had.

He had gotten his answer, Dick wanted him. He wondered how on earth he had not known, how he had hidden it before he had come to his answer.

The easiest way to hide something was to hide it under something bigger. It was not the best or wisest thing to do but it worked. Dick had been an open book when it came to women. Bruce could have told you on a glance who Dick would have been interested in and how far he would have gotten.

Men… that was new. There had been something but nothing serious. He and Clark had exchanged silent looks whenever Wally or Roy had been around but they had not said anything, Dick had never come to him and said anything so Bruce had assumed there had been nothing worth saying.

Bruce would have never suspected Dick’s attraction because Dick was so open about his attractions to everyone else. Of course he had not known about the intensity to the attraction involving Clark or it being returned either.

But that was one bump in the road, when it came down to it… he and Dick had been through so much. They could get through this too.

X

“Are you okay?” Dick flicked a glance towards Tim before he returned to working on his new suit design. “Not even going to bother to lie huh.”

“What’s the point?” Dick asked tensely. “Everyone will draw their own conclusions.”

“What’s going on with you and Bruce?” Tim pushed. “You’ve been acting funny and avoiding him again.”

“Ask Bruce what’s wrong with me.” Dick adjusted the design to include more sensors and rolled his eyes at Tim’s pointed silence. “You know I won’t talk.”

“You usually give more away.” Tim sighed. “What happened?”

Besides him punching Bruce in the face? Besides giving away his feelings and youthful fantasies? Besides having Bruce look into his soul when Dick had never wanted for the man to do such a thing? Besides the fact that everything had changed and he had no idea how to deal with it, whether he would be part of the family anymore in his previous role? “No idea.” He said softly. “Ask Bruce.”

“You hit him pretty hard, he had to put on concealer.”

“Alfred didn’t help?”

“Alfred refused to even look at it.” Tim answered. “So? What happened?”

Dick honestly had no idea, he did not know what Bruce’s plan was but who ever really did. He did not know what the older man wanted from him, what he wanted to know, what he was feeling. He was lost, confused and angry. His feelings were his business and he had kept them to himself because he knew Bruce. He kept his feelings to himself because deep down he had always known Bruce would never return them.

He had been keeping it together for years, content if not over the top happy. He had been good with the talks, the sparring, the soft touches. Having Bruce come to him, talking about Damian, sighing about their mutual bad guys and of course laughing about the tricks they pulled on them.

Having their silly moments, being around each other… god he had been happy loving Bruce and just being his friend. Why the hell did it have to change. Why couldn’t he have suffered in silence? Superman, not Clark but that Superman had come between them and Dick knew no way how to stop that.

Superman’s words Bruce would have seen as taunts, Superman’s claims might have angered the Bat. Dick had been denying but that would not mean much to Bruce. He already knew it had not. Bruce had pulled at that one reference and watched Dick unravel because of it.

Nineteen, he had been young, tipsy, horny and he had wanted to think about what he would never have. He had experienced another day of seeing the two men that he looked up to, that were his friends looking ridiculously hot and intense.

Envy, youth, stupidity. It had not mattered but he had wanted that on him, that intensity and focus. The attention and he had wanted love too, he had wanted to be taken apart and put back together by strong and gentle hands. He had wanted it and not known exactly what he had wanted but he had gotten off so hard that his mind had spun.

The second time he had been more prepared it had blown his mind. After the fifth time he had put away those fantasies knowing just how dangerous such thoughts were and not only where they could lead but how they could affect his behaviours outside the bedroom.

He had locked it away and continued on, continued walking, smiling, living being a friend and he had coped and settled for what he could get so he could keep looking forward. So he could not look back. So sometimes he slipped and got caught checking out Clark’s ass or his shoulders sometimes but he brushed it off so easily and playfully that he had never been in any real danger.

He had wanted what was best for his friends and that helped him in never looking back and never unlocking that deadly box but Superman’s words and Bruce’s pushing had blown that box right back open and Dick had no idea what to do, if to bother trying to hide everything again.

Because now Bruce knew. Without Dick saying a single word he knew… and Dick had no idea what Bruce was going to do with that information.

X

Underneath it all, the reason for his restlessness was the simple feeling of possessiveness. Bruce gently swirled the wine in his glass as he looked into the fire. Dick had not come back and Bruce could not blame him, he knew he would return eventually but Bruce had decided to evaluate himself and what he was feeling.

He had been uneasy and under all his motives were the feeling of possessiveness. That it had roared forward at the mere hint of something taking Dick away, that he had acted as he had, reacted as he had.

Dick had no reason to be ashamed, it seemed like Bruce himself had fallen into the same pit some time ago. The question was when and the question was if he really wanted to know.

X

Damian found him first, he had locked himself in his study, not that locks would and could stop his son in the first place. Bruce had an old photograph in his hand, an old memory a precious memory he felt as though he could return there if he closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough.

“This is ridiculous.” Damian said from by his side.

“Is it?” Bruce asked curiously.

“You don’t want him to be taken away, neither do we and neither does he.” Damian stressed. “What is wrong with you father. What did you do?”

“I don’t recall doing anything.” Bruce said softly. “I just asked a simple question.”

“The alien has no hold on him.”

“The alien has a name Damian.”

“He won’t leave us, ever.” The certainty made Bruce consider his son. “We’ll never have to worry about that. As long as he breathes Grayson will be with us.” Damian’s green eyes darted to the photograph. “I’m not afraid of him leaving us that way but the manner in how you want him to stay with you… there are two ways.” His eyes remained on Dick’s laughing face in the photograph. “He can stay as he always has but we risk to lose him in the other way you think about.” Green eyes narrowed on him. “None of us are blind father.”

“I would hope not.” Bruce settled his wine on the desk. “Damian…”

“No matter what you were told, no matter what we saw it matters not if Grayson himself doesn’t want it.” Damian glared at him. “Figure out what you’re going to do and do it.” Bruce held his son’s gaze and a smile came to his lips when a smile came to Damian’s own. “Or should I dare to say figure out how you’re going to do it.”

“Even for us this conversation is strange.” Bruce chuckled.

“Maybe that is why we need to have it; I don’t fully understand but I understand enough.” Green eyes hardened and Bruce felt a flash of pride. “Don’t hurt him.”

“I don’t want to.” Bruce said softly.

“Good, we can work from there.” Bruce watched his son slip from the study and his eyes went back to the photo, Dick’s happy face. It was hard to find the emotion he had been looking for, Dick had hidden it so well. Nineteen, good god.

X

Their professional life continued as usual with a few differences, he allowed Dick to avoid him on patrol and Dick took advantage of that fact. That does not mean Bruce is that far away though. He goes his own way, occasionally meeting up with Red Robin, Robin or Blackbat as they patrol and occasionally he is treated to the sight of Nightwing twisting and flying through the sky.

He just can’t imagine losing that, he knows he was feeling possessive but he had to admit to himself that the feelings ran far deeper. Deep enough for others to be concerned about just what he was going to do.

It was not just Dick’s friendship he was scared of losing because if after all these years and his personality had not driven the other man away, Bruce was fairly certain he would have to fall off the edge into the darkness to do it and even then, he was not certain that it would force Dick away.

In fact, it might pull the man even closer. It might make Dick save him because one of the people who would bring him from the darkness would have to be Dick Grayson. The way Dick was… Bruce had to say Dick would do everything in his power and beyond to catch him. That was just who he was.

He was made for the lights, for the stage and he found his own way to shine, to keep hope. In so many ways he was similar to Clark. Bruce guessed that was why the taunts had hit him so hard.  He and Dick were their own team, letting Dick go even back when it had been to let Dick grow up and learn himself it had been so difficult.

He had issues, plenty of them and pushing Dick away hurt almost as bad as having him walk away did. He always came back, he always pulled Bruce from the mire but the memory of the loss remained. As a friend, as a partner, Dick was so much to him. One of the few long term relationships with someone he trusted.

He never thought he would be so jealous. Over something like that, possessive and angry at hands touching Dick. Learning Dick’s feelings only highlighted his own. Learning of Dick’s wants only made him acknowledge his own

X

“I could have left it alone, ignored it, brushed away as a teenager’s hormones out of control.” Dick’s bag dropped to the ground as he watched Bruce stand by his kitchen counter a mug in his hand. “Of course hearing it put plenty of things in perspective but the one thing that it did was that it changed nothing and that was why I couldn’t leave it alone.” Bruce glanced at him and Dick shifted his heart sinking.

“What do you mean it changes nothing Bruce.” He had not talked to Bruce since the incident which ended with him clocking Bruce in the face and running for it.

“It changes nothing.” Bruce shrugged and Dick flinched. “Learning that sort of thing should change something shouldn’t it? Create distance, throw doubt and disbelief on the life we’ve lived so far but it felt natural to want to continue as we had before. I was ready to dismiss it and just accept it.” Bruce’s hands clenched around the mug. “And I asked myself why and the moment I asked myself I had the answer. You’re important to me.”

“Thanks.” Dick swallowed. “It doesn’t explain why you’ve been behaving the way you have or why you did the stuff you did but thanks, nice to know that I still mean something to you.”

“Not something, you’re a better man than I’ll ever be.” Bruce said softly. “I know this because I know you.”

“Again.” Dick said warily. “I know you thought that and I’m glad that nothing changed there but-“

“I couldn’t accept it.” Bruce said softly. “The moment he looked at you I knew something was wrong. I knew it wasn’t bad as in that he would be attacking us but I knew the things he had to say, the things he had seen would be dangerous in another way.”

“This again?” Dick muttered. “For Christ sake… Bruce.”

“You never wanted anyone to know, you never planned on letting me know… ever.” Bruce said softly. “Is that because the feelings remained?”

“Bruce?”

“Clark and myself.” Bruce mused. “Dick…”

“I was nineteen.” Dick hissed.

“You aren’t any longer.” Bruce said softly and Dick flushed all over. “It’s one thing to find something attractive, to find someone attractive, it is another to-“

“Clark’s my friend. My best friend.” Dick interrupted. “Just like we are Bruce, just as we are. I can’t help what I find attractive but I sure as hell can keep it to myself.”

Bruce’s eyes were unreadable as he contemplated him. “Is that so.”

“That is so.” Dick said softly.

“Fine.” Bruce strode over to the fridge and yanked it open. “Then we’ll leave past deeds in the past.”

“For now you mean.” Dick said slowly when Bruce began to pull items from his fridge that he was certain had not been there when he had left. He could not remember the last time he bought ham. Especially such high quality ham. “You never let things go.”

“It’s a fault of mine but it has its uses.” Bruce shrugged before he shoved up his sleeves. “I can let this go.”

“Can you really?” Dick pressed. “That’s not like you Bruce.”

“If it not letting go means pushing you away, I’ll let go with no hesitation.” Bruce said softly as he went about making sandwiches. Part of Dick’s brain was on Bruce making the sandwiches and the rest of it was fixed steadily on Bruce’s words.

“Keep saying things like that and you’ll make a guy feel special.” Dick chuckled.

Bruce looked up. “You are special Dick. To me.” And Dick could not find a single word to say to that.

X

“You’re right about one thing.” Bruce said as he made to leave. Dick looked up from where he had collapsed on his couch. “I don’t want to let it go, but I will.”

“Or you think you will.” Dick chuckled. He felt so full and after being fed by Bruce and them talking about everything but the things bothering him he had calmed down. “Bruce I know you, it’ll swirl around and around in your brain and you won’t ask me, you might not go to find out yourself but for certain it will bug you.”

“You’re right, you do know me.” Bruce’s gaze flicked over him. “So you know how hard it is for me and you know I’ll try my hardest to leave it alone for your sake.”

“For gods sake Bruce.” Dick felt tired, he struggled to his feet and made his way to the man by the door. “What do you want from me?” Bruce’s breath hitched, just the slightest and many would have never caught it but Dick had been watching and keeping an eye on Bruce for years. Bruce still got a few over him and he never caught all the man’s warning tells but he was glad to catch that one. “You want something from me?”

What the hell could Bruce want? Material things were out, he knew better than anyone that he had Dick’s loyalty and friendship even when he did not want it. What on earth could Bruce want from him? He stepped closer his body tense and prepared for Bruce to step away. It surprised him when Bruce stayed where he was until Dick was almost pressed against his chest.

“Bruce?” He asked softly.

“I’m trying to leave this alone.” Bruce said softly.

“I know that.” His hands, he wanted to press his hands against Bruce’s chest, it was something he had longed to do always but he rarely gave in and always when it could be read as comfort. “One question.” Bruce gave him a half smile. “That’s more than enough.”

“No it isn’t.”

“It’s better than nothing.”

“It’ll lead to more questions.”

“Three.” Dick whispered. “Just three because I know you’ll drag me into a monologue.” He sighed.

Bruce stilled and Dick waited him out, their eyes carefully watched each other before Bruce relaxed, his eyes closed for a few seconds before he reopened them and the curiosity in the depths on his eyes kept Dick rooted there like nothing else could. “Do you still find me attractive?”

Dick blinked, he had expected many things but not that. He bit back a laugh even as he braced himself. “Yeah B.” He smiled. “I still find you pretty damn hot.” Bruce had always been unfairly attractive and Bruce knew it but for him to ask Dick if he still did, instead of it being an irritating moment it was a vulnerable one instead. Dick had the feeling that Bruce had been braced to hearing the word no. “Good genes B, you got them.”

Bruce opened his mouth almost like he was about to ask something else before he closed it again and cleared his throat. Dick allowed a small smile to escape because it just made the older man cute, his heart clenched in his chest and it took effort to keep looking at Bruce.

“Good.” Bruce nodded, they held each other’s gazes for a bit more and again Dick waited the older man out. “Is this okay?” His voice was hoarse and before Dick could ask him just what was supposed to be okay or not strong arms wrapped around him holding him to Bruce’s body but that was not what Bruce was talking about although the hug was strange enough already. Bruce had lowered his head and with just a tilt of either of their heads their lips would meet.

Dick’s heart was going crazy in his chest and his skin felt flushed. He wanted to pinch himself to see whether he was in a dream. It seemed impossible but Bruce’s lips were so close to his own and Bruce was asking permission to… oh god. Bruce wanted to kiss him. There was nothing Dick wanted more, damn the consequences.

“Is this okay?” Bruce repeated and Dick forced his eyes to stay open as his own arms slipped around Bruce to bring the man closer to him. Their lips almost touched before he allowed his eyes to drift closed. He wanted this more than anything.

“Yes.” He breathed. The word had barely left his lips before Bruce’s lips crashed down onto his own. A moan escaped him at how fierce the kiss became. He was forced back a step by Bruce before he pulled back and pushed Bruce back until the older man’s back hit the wall. Dick tangled his hands into Bruce’s hair to angle the man’s head so he could take over s much as he could with Bruce fighting back just as hungrily.

Another moan escaped him when he flattened himself against Bruce his arousal pressing against the man’s leg and he felt a twitch against his own leg in response. His eyes flew open and he jerked his mouth away from Bruce’s ignoring the man’s attempt to pull him back so he could glance between them. He swallowed when he saw Bruce’s cock straining against his pants. Bruce was hard.

Dick’s brain went offline for a few seconds as he processed that. Then he gave in to Bruce’s insistent tugs and sealed his mouth to Bruce’s own again with more enthusiasm than before. He had never imagined that this could be his reality.

X

How on earth he had kept on his pants and kept from taking off Bruce’s Dick would never know. As it was he was sweaty, aroused and had no clue to what was going on. Bruce was again ready to leave but this time Dick was going to let him.

He watched Bruce put on his shirt again as he tried to will away the fire in his blood. Bruce caught his gaze and he swallowed as the man’s eyes travelled over him with the distinct look of possessiveness and need.

“The last question.” Bruce’s voice should not sound so composed so soon after they had so recklessly and enthusiastically went after each other like that.

“Yeah B. Go for it.” Dick eyed his shirt that had made it to the other side of the room after he had taken it off to press himself even closer against Bruce. He could not remember if he had chucked it or if Bruce had. Didn’t matter.

“For now, can we keep this… between us?” Bruce’s tone made Dick pay attention. Bruce seemed uncertain, almost nervous and hell Dick could understand. He had not planned for this and he doubted Bruce had either. This was understandable.

“Yes, while we figure this out. That would be wise.” Dick nodded. “I mean I wasn’t planning for.” He swallowed and cut himself off when Bruce’s eyes showed that he was barely paying attention to Dick’s words and was focusing on the bite mark Dick knew had to be there on his neck. “Bruce…”

“I’ll call you.” Bruce said suddenly his gaze focusing so suddenly that if Dick had not had years of seeing that same thing under his belt he would have been a little freaked out. “To discuss in more detail.”

“Discuss as in words? You’re not so great at words Bruce.”

“I don’t want to lose you, so I’ll just have to get good at them.”

“Bruce, you’re not going to lose me.” Dick said softly.

“I know, but that doesn’t change the fact that I want you by my side. That I need you with me, that I want you Dick.” Bruce picked up his jacket that Alfred was certainly take him to task over the wrinkles. “Maybe not as long as you have but certainly just as strong.”

“So we’ll keep this between us.” Dick nodded. “Sure, I can do that.” It was already something beyond his wildest dreams.

“For now.” Bruce said before he left. Dick was unable to anything but gape at where the man had stood. For now? Meaning that… One day… they would… no way.

X

“Have you spoken to Nightwing yet?” Clark presence was welcome, his topic of conversation was not. Bruce looked up from the evaluation he was doing before he looked back down, a clear sign to even Clark that he was not going to participate in the conversation. “I did you know, it did us some good, cleared the air we even laughed a bit and I know you of all people don’t laugh but what Dick needs is a little reassurance that things are going to be fine regardless of what he heard.”

“Code names.” Bruce reminded him and got a sigh in response.

“You’re not exactly the poster boy for healthy expression of emotions but it is Nightwing. Our boy wonder Batman.”

“I know Nightwing significantly better than you do.” Bruce answered and he met Clark’s gaze. “I’d advise you to leave our matters alone.”

“Usually I do but I won’t let you hurt him Batman.” Superman had his gaze narrowed at him, trying to figure him out but he rarely managed enough on a good day.

“Nightwing can take care of himself.” Bruce dismissed. “I know his limits and he is a valued member of my team.”

“He’s family Bruce!”

“I’d know what he is better than you.” Bruce pointed out. That got him a glare as Clark got back to his feet.

“What the hell is up with you?” Clark muttered. “You’re more impossible than usual.”

X

“Red.”

“Blue!” Dick was surprised but pleasantly so, patrol had been ridiculously boring and he feared it was because Red Hood’s rampage had managed to spread to the underground. Granted it had been a fairly okay rampage, no dead but the property damage… and those needing medical attention.

He was just glad it had been contained before it could get worse. Still the GPD had gotten an okay good haul for the night. Ignoring the fact most of that haul had required stitches and extreme medical attention.

“I spoke to Batman, has he spoken to you at all?” Clark hovered just next to him and Dick glanced back at him as he thought over what to say. He and Bruce had talked, on patrol, at the manor, nothing close to what had went down at his place but every now again a look came into Bruce’s eyes when they were alone that assured him it was only a matter of time.

“Not much, we’ve been busy.” Dick answered honestly. “But I saw him on patrol tonight.”

“He can be so shut off, he needs to let go and be more honest.” Clark grumbled. “Else it’ll get tense between you two and he’ll never let it go.”

Clark was right on about Bruce’s personality. Darker emotions clung to Bruce and was what made the Dark Knight so damn scary. He did not give into all but he did give into enough.

“We’ll be okay. He’s grumpy and terrible with expressing himself…” Dick trailed off. “I was embarrassed, still am Red but I wouldn’t let this push me away.” Especially not now that he knew that he would only be getting closer to Bruce. That what he had thought impossible was not only possible but was wanted by Bruce. He did not care how he got to this point anymore, he just wanted to know where they were going and to enjoy himself along the way.

“I know you won’t but I still think he should talk to you.” Clark frowned. “I’m used to his attitude but I swear it’s worse than usual.”

“He’ll cool down and be the emotionally constipated Bat we know and love.” Dick smiled. “Say how about giving me a ride to the Tower? I’m thinking of meeting up with Robin.”

“Going to make it weird?”

“When is it not weird Blue?” Dick laughed.

X

“Ah!”

“What?” Robin demanded, Dick had no way to say that he had jumped because Bruce’s hand had crept around his waist to steady him so he shrugged and that got him a snort in response. “Stop day dreaming Nightwing.”

“Even if it is about justice?” A flare went up in the warehouse down below that they were watching. “Dibs.”

“Not in this world.” Damian snorted before he shot his line and glided down. Dick waited two more seconds before he glared at Bruce.

“Let’s go.” Batman said before he shot his own line.

“I’m supposed to ignore that.” Dick muttered as he shot his own line. “Fine fine, just going to pretend that didn’t happen.”

X

Except it was easier said than done. After that overwhelming kiss in his apartment Dick had been on edge waiting for the next move. At first he had thought or at least suspected that he knew what kind of deal he was getting. Something a little better than the normal supervillains ones obviously.

Companionship with the occasional Bat popping up at night and cute gifts during the day before some cancelation news came. Something along that line.

But it was better, there were talks, actual talks. Sort of cuddling while they watched things together and make out sessions that left Dick’s head spinning and his guard down but Bruce did nothing no matter what. He knew they were feeling themselves out but he had not thought that Bruce meant to slow them down all that way.

Here he was so close to things he had not dreamed were possible and he was stuff on the cute stuff. But he did not have that much a problem with the cute stuff it was just startling. Having Bruce’s hand crept into his, light flirting on patrol, not by words but by touch.

He felt like a teenager again. Flushing at the unexpected touches and anticipating something every time Bruce got near. Keeping it to themselves was not as hard as many would have thought because on the surface nothing changed, others just thought they had made up.

Yeah ‘made up’ more like ‘make out’ then do that some more, and some more under the cover of darkness when they were absolutely certain no one would see or find out. Dick was not going to explain the current state of affairs to Alfred and he was not even going to think about Bruce talking to the others.

The current state of things was all he could process it he was to be honest. Did not hurt that having Bruce’s direct attention and all his focus made him melt under the older man. Dick did tend to give as good as he got but it was hard not to just melt and give in and let Bruce work him over.

But keeping it just between them was wonderful but the way Bruce kept whispering ‘for now’ when they spoke about keeping it a secret made his heart pound even when he knew better. Still with their luck the others would put it together before they could work out just what to say.

X

Business as usual, well except that they were sending each other messages during the Justice League meeting. Not anything spicy or sexy but… normal stuff that in Dick’s opinion could have waited until the meeting was done. The meeting was not that boring.

Superman was still focused, his arms crossed and his gaze straight forward. Unless he had mastered that falling asleep with the eyes open trick that he and Blue had been dying to perfect for years to avoid a Bat lecture. Not that it would have worked because Tim told him Bruce knew the moment your mind started to drift and stopped you.

But during an important League meeting that Dick had no idea why he was sitting in on it, he and Batman were exchanging ideas on how to deal with Robin on patrols with the current troubles. Something that honestly could have waited, but that did not stop Dick from enjoying it, pretending to pay attention, writing notes and messaging Batman who sat a few seats away from him.

It was cute, they were winding down in the meeting when Batman’s messages changed from talking about Robin to asking Dick about his plans after patrol. It took everything he had not to shift as the wave of heat washed over his lower stomach.

Plans after patrol? Well he had been planning to stay over at the manor then train with Damian and Tim in the morning. Bruce’s reply to that seemed pleased when he instructed Dick to stay over… that they would talk then.

They had not done anything in the manor beyond a few hand brushes and a few leaning against each other when alone but while Bruce was all business in the meeting, the way he was phrasing his words had anticipation leaping in his veins.

But exchanging messages during the meeting about meaningless stuff? Cute, something to hold onto for certain.

X

“Batman.” Bruce looked up when Superman joined him, he had been watching as Dick used the break to communicate with Robin, reassuring him that patrol was still on. Bruce knew that Dick was confused about his presence at the meeting even though his input was valuable.

Dick had finally been a member of the league, but it had taken his death to get him there and the moment he returned everything went back to how it was and the league behaved as though Dick had never led the team. It was infuriating.

From both sides, how Dick so easily relinquished it and how the League pretended it never happened. But having him in the meeting was a step, especially since Dick was better at handling some the members than he would ever be or would care to do.

“Superman.” He nodded.

“You two seem to be doing fine.” Clark smiled, Bruce sighed and that got him a slight nudge from Clark. “I was worried, you were acting weird, he was acting weird we all were acting weird it is nice to see you acting not less weird but normal for you two.”

“I know how to handle Nightwing.” Bruce shrugged. “He has my trust.”

“He’s family.” Clark nodded.

“He’s more than that.” Nightwing glanced in their direction his hand still on his communicator. He flashed them a smile and Bruce felt his face soften a bit. Dick’s grin widened.

“Never thought I would see you going all mushy but it has been a rough few months.” Clark sighed. “You think this device will work?”

“It had better.” His mood darkened. “We can’t afford these rifts happening so often.”

X

Stay at the manor had ended up meaning to come to Bruce’s room and Dick was totally on board with that. Everyone else was asleep, and the door had barely closed behind them before Bruce kissed him, he had gasped into the kiss while his eyes had slid shut, kissing Bruce, being with Bruce felt so good. There was nowhere else he would rather be. Giving this up it would be the hardest thing he would have to do if he ever had to.

The feeling of Bruce’s hard body against his own. The feeling of Bruce’s impatient rough fingers undoing buttons so he could yank off Dick’s shirt. The feeling of Bruce’s body against his own before he yanked of Bruce’s shirt as well his fingers already familiar with Bruce’s chest and his scars.

It felt so good, so right and there was no rush even as they kissed, swayed and made their way to the bed as they danced around and around. When they finally made it to the bed it was Bruce that was pushed down with Dick on top. It was Bruce blinking up at him looking as though he had found the entire world.

For Dick it was almost too much, to see emotions like that, to see Bruce so open to him. It made his eyes water and his heart clench tightly. He was not going to say it, expressing emotions on his face was one thing. Spitting out the L word just might lose him points and ruin the entire moment.

He could not help thinking it all the same. Telling himself it over and over while he cupped Bruce’s cheek and rubbed his thumb over his lips. Sliding his hands down Bruce’s chest to his pants and chanting the phrase in his head over and over.

Repeating that phrase while he held Bruce’s gaze and his hand slipped under Bruce’s pants so he could hook a finger around Bruce’s briefs. Repeating it in his head while a sighed escaped him when his fingers dipped lower and he felt how wet the tip of Bruce’s cock was.

Feeling the cry of those words in his brain when he kissed Bruce again why his fingers wrapped around Bruce’s cock and the man’s hips jerked up before Bruce controlled himself.

“Can we go further tonight?” Dick broke off the kiss to breathe against Bruce’s lips. “Let me… please Bruce.” His hand stroked and lingered and he could feel Bruce holding himself back. “Please.” He smiled at the way Bruce claimed his lips even as Bruce’s hands started to unbuckle his pants.

X

The firm hand on his cock was warm and would have been pleasant considering the easy slow strokes Bruce were enduring. If it were not Dick’s hand on his cock, Dick’s mouth on his it would have been pleasant but because it was Dick it was not pleasant it was insane, hot and all Bruce wanted was more.

He was so conflicted, he had been furthering their relationship bit by bit while avoiding things like this. He had wanted but he had only wanted Dick to know it was not out of pity. That he actually wanted Dick too.

He would have considered how quickly he lost control and bucked into Dick’s grip a weakness if he was with anyone else but it was Dick’s hand, Dick’s sighs and Dick’s body over his. Dick’s eyes darkening to a colour he had never seen before even when he had been Robin and drugged. A dark colour that Bruce never wanted to let anyone else see.

Possessiveness, need, want, lust, love. It was all in Dick’s face, he was so honest sometimes. Bruce would have come two times over if he had not been hanging onto control with his fingertips. But Dick knew the things he did, not all but he knew that disrupting Bruce’s breathing patterns would only give him what he wanted.

Which is why it had been surprising when Dick’s grip had tightened before he wiggled back, a slight wiggle, Bruce’s cock in his grip the entire way. It was when Dick flashed him a smile that Bruce understood, he had not meant for it to go this far. When he had brought Dick back to the manor he had been hoping to sleep only. Wake with him in his arms, before Alfred caught them at least or just kiss and touch. Kiss, touch and talk.

But it seemed Dick had enough of things like that judging by his grin and the way his head lowered to Bruce’s cock. Self control kept his eyes open and his gaze locked on Dick’s lips. The tongue that swept out in a tease while Dick’s hand remained still.

Dick’s lips were so close to his cock, just a bit and his lips would meet the wet tip but that was not what Dick was about. Bruce hissed when Dick’s tongue swept across the tip of his cock. The sensation made him twitch, Dick’s moan at the taste drove a groan from himself and when he met Dick’s gaze again, his eyes had gone even darker.

Bruce was fucked. Holding back had just gotten harder.

X

He was going to have to work on getting Bruce to make more noise. Dick eyed the man that had not moved yet. If it were not for the still twitching cock in his mouth and the fact that he could hear Bruce’s heavy breathing he would have thought Bruce had passed out or died or something and wouldn’t that be embarrassing and hilarious at the same time.

Also the ultimate compliment. Not something he would be able to brag about but something he could sort of pat himself on the back about. Blowjob skill on deadly. Dick barely kept himself from laughing as he waited for Bruce to finish spilling into his mouth.

He was going to carry that image of Bruce’s coming to his grave. His choked groan, the way his face had tensed as he obviously fought it and lost, the relief and the way he had looked at Dick had almost made Dick come in his own pants that were ridiculously tight and uncomfortable now.

He slipped back just a bit further so that Bruce’s cock slipped from his lips. Dick swallowed before he licked a long stripe up Bruce’s cock. It twitched under his lips and he smiled and the sigh it got from Bruce.

No one was more aware of their age than he was. He suspected with some care, attention and a little coaxing Bruce would be able to come at least two more times but for the time being… he had another plan.

He crawled back up Bruce’s body, careful to keep his aroused covered lower half from Bruce’s uncovered sensitive one and pressed a careful kiss to Bruce’s lips. His heart jumped when Bruce’s hand tangled in his hair and Bruce tugged his closer before he ravished Dick’s mouth, his tongue searching and tasting all of Dick and himself.

Dick was unaware how long it went on but he knew that he and Bruce realized something was wrong at the same time, separating and looking at the window and the bat signal in the sky.

“It never ends.” Dick sighed, he felt himself softening. “I’ll go wash up, wake Damian and Tim if they are up to it.”

“I’ll shower quickly.” Bruce said, his voice was all business as he slipped past Dick and off the bed. Dick should not find even that hot as Bruce strode off to the bedroom but… he found it hot anyway and he could still taste Bruce, still remember how he felt in his mouth and he really and honestly needed to wash his mouth and maybe catch a quick shower himself.

X

The strangest thing would have to be that nothing had really changed on the surface, they still argued, still got mad at each other but the difference was that they did not stay mad for long. Bruce got mad when he thought he was risking himself unnecessarily.

Dick got mad when Bruce was being a secretive ass. The only real difference to the arguments when he confronted Bruce when everyone else dodged the subject was that depending on the venue… he tended to end up on his back.

The first time had been unexpected really. He had just gotten off the phone with Barry then Clark and then Arthur had called and Dick had not thought beyond yelling at Bruce so he had grabbed his helmet and set off for Bruce.

Alfred had taken one look at his face and retreated, Tim was at college, Damian was at school there were no other interruptions so he could have yelled at Bruce as loud as he needed to. Bruce had started to turn cold half way into the lecture and Dick had felt so frustrated he had leaned half on the desk and grabbed Bruce’s shirt to shake some common sense into him.

He remembered he had paused after his question, ready to see dismissal in Bruce’s eyes but the heat there had startled him before Bruce grabbed him and he ended up flat across the back. He had not stayed there; his first thought had been that they were going to fight and he had been half rolled off the table before the sight of Bruce loosening his tie had frozen him.

Part of him had been amused the other half... well half of that half had been turned on but the rest of him had still felt the anger simmering. He had listened to the concerns from the members of the League after all and Bruce had not been listening to him. Well he had been listening to him, just not paying attention.

At least that was what he had thought, when they had cooled down, calmed down their breathing Bruce had started to speak. Dick knew Bruce had not been unaware of his own behaviour and Bruce’s reasoning had made him roll his eyes but Bruce had explained himself…that was nice.

X

“I feel like a chaperone.” Bruce growled as he watched the chaos. It was not enough that they had to have the damn party, no they had to include their allies, the allies of their allies and along with that he had not been allowed on the backup patrols.

The last thing he wanted to watch was the festivities, they could enjoy them. He had been happy to throw money at the event regardless of the fact that Dick and the others wanted to go. He had no problem with that he just had better things to do.

“It does feel strange.” Diana frowned. “The titans, the teen titans and the others don’t seem to be having many problems…”

Bruce spared a glance at Diana before he glared at the chaos below. It was everyone in costume and as if the music was not bad enough, that they had turned the Watch Tower into a place of entertainment was annoying.

And for several people’s sakes he was trying not to see what Red Robin was up to with Superboy on the floor. Bruce was of the opinion some things were better off with him pretending not to know.

Same with Jason who he had sworn would not turn up. That he, Supergirl, Roy and Kori seemed to be kicking it off… Jason always had been better at getting the more emotionally driven people to open up. that Jason was better at it than he was… well Bruce was not jealous. He knew what his faults were.

Damian had to be the most surprising one of them all. Maya was a nice girl a little too reckless for his tastes and a bit too protective of Damian and Damian of her than would be advised, and would be healthy but the kids did not have the best upbringing.

If that was their version of brother and sister, Bruce had gotten off lucky. Besides, he got to see Robin smile from the shadow of the hood as he and Maya led their own little group around. God it made his heart hurt thinking about young vigilantes but they were trained, they were good and never were in serious danger. Besides Robin of course and he was never in the kind of danger that made Bruce feel faint though he got close.

Dick on the other hand, he was not exactly in his element but he was enjoying himself. He had started at the edges until Wally and Donna got their hands on him. He had coaxed a sort of dance from Damian for exactly thirty seconds in which others had to flee in order to avoid being hit.

He, Kon and Tim had performed a dance so old that Bruce felt embarrassment just by seeing it. After it was done he had went back to pretending he did not see Tim and Kon dancing far closer than was appropriate.

Most of the League were awkwardly at the sides except for the few whose students tried to drag them into socialising in that manner. Diana had refused Cassie and Donna before either could properly say anything. Bruce was slightly impressed. Slightly.

He kept his eye on Clark who was more like a Dad among friends. Superman could get away with dancing and celebrating but the Bat could not. But Green lantern was just enjoying himself.

X

A year since the night that had properly changed them, a year since he had kissed Dick and asked him three vital questions. A year since he had asked Dick to keep it just between them. A year while they fumbled and learned each other all over again but in a different way.

A year since Bruce realized just how aware of Dick he was and how much his opinion of anything mattered to him, a year since Bruce realized how much he wanted to hear everything Dick was holding back for his sake.

Watching Dick with his friends did not bother him, it did not tweak anything but amusement. Clark and Dick laughing together or whispering together sparked nothing more than irritation for the upcoming chaos.

A year and some since his blood had boiled at the taunts of another man. A year and some since he had let his jealousy get the best of him and of course… a year and some since he had not even realized that he was jealous then had not known why.

There were still some things they had not done, plenty of interruptions in their life as they fought to keep it just between them, but the way that Bruce honestly felt, it did not matter what anyone said, what they thought.

One thing he had learned during the rediscovery was that when it came to Dick… there was very little he did not know.

X

Well they were bound to get caught eventually, just he had not expected it to be in costume. In ordinary clothes had been his best bet. In Wayne tower if he were to be exact. Dick had a habit of popping by and Bruce had a habit of inviting him over for consulting or lunch.

And it always ended with them shutting down the office for some private talks which tended to end with either Bruce on his back on the couch he kept in there or Dick on his lap his fingers wrapped around Bruce’s tie as he controlled and directed the kiss with Bruce’s hands roaming and lingering.

Considering how careless they were at the Tower he had accepted that they would be discovered there. They were careful but not careful enough, the pattern was there for anyone looking. The signs were there for anyone determined enough to look. Bruce could not help think about discovery, it was how his mind worked.

Like how he had been certain they would have been caught at the manor if not the Tower. The manor had more possibilities and less fall out, just because they were on guard did not mean the improbable would not happen.

There had been plenty of close calls, Dick poking him awake early in the morning so Bruce could sleepily creep back to his own bed and then nights where Dick chose to be the one to make the early morning dash back to his rooms before they could be discovered.

Nights when they risked just a few minutes together in the cave when others were occupied, nights in the manor when they sat closely, needing to feel each other’s presence. Nights where Dick’s eyes watched him covertly and nights when Bruce did the same. The others suspected but suspecting was not knowing for certain.

The odds of discovery had gone mostly towards the Tower and the Manor because that was where they were the most, the place where their family resided. That they were caught on mostly unfamiliar territory was sort of amusing and made sense also.

Bruce lowered his head gently so that it rested against Dick’s shoulder. Since they had been caught already and by someone who was a friend to them, if they pretended he was not there maybe his manners would kick in and he would leave and lock the door behind him, maybe even seal it shut.

“Oh my god.” Clark said slowly and Bruce sighed.

“Blue.” Dick sounded embarrassed and amused at the same time. Bruce had no idea why Dick would be embarrassed now since they had only been kissing this time. Dick’s legs had been wrapped around him and he pressed him against the counter but that was just Dick, Bruce felt the need to press closer too and if they had continued interrupted they would have gotten a lot closer.

“What? How?” Clark mumbled before Bruce heard the door close. “You two…” Just why couldn’t have Clark closed the door and gone on his way Bruce did not know.

“Not between us anymore?” Dick whispered.

“We could have told them at any time.” Bruce whispered back.

“I was enjoying this.” Dick sighed. “Um Blue.”

‘Wait.” Clark sounded almost delighted. “This has been going on for a while hasn’t it? It’s why Bruce has been in such a good mood for the last couple of months.”

“Try year.” Bruce said dryly as he stood up, he glanced down at Dick making sure he was presentable enough before he turned to glare at Clark. “Most people would leave after seeing such a situation.”

“I have known you two for so long, no way I was leaving without answers.” Clark waved away. “This is serious isn’t it? Dick?”

“Yeah it is.” Dick’s arms slipped around him. “It is Blue, the two of us… it is hard to explain but.”

“We know each other.” Bruce interrupted, his fingers laced with Dick’s and he gently rubbed Dick’s knuckles with his fingers. “It’s no one’s business but our own but we care deeply for each other and we want the best for each other.” Dick’s breath hitched and Bruce cut back on the words that wanted to burst free, when he said them it would be for Dick and Dick alone.

“I wanna know more.” Clark muttered. “But I can’t get that out my mind and I think you two need a moment.” Bruce waited a full minute after the door opened, closed again and locked before he turned to face Dick. He released Dick’s hands to cradle Dick’s face. Dick’s eyes slid shut when he lowered his head.

The first kiss was gentle and sweet, the second the same, the third was with gentle with cautious exploration and then they pulled apart.

“Why?” Dick breathed.

“Here.” He pointed to his head. “And here.” He pointed to his chest. “Those places tell me that I know you best out of everyone else and you know me best, better than anyone. Dick you’ve always been important to me but now I really can’t imagine going back to before, by my side, in my bed, by yours. That is where I wish you to be if you wish it.”

“A long way around.” Dick whispered. “A long way around to telling me you love me. Damn it Bruce!” Bruce was prepared but he still stumbled when Dick jumped him laughing, Bruce’s laughter was just a few seconds behind Dick’s and when the laughter stopped the kiss started, honestly they were going to get caught again.


End file.
